Its Fate
by Live-Young-wild-and-Free
Summary: kim Crawford was new. Jack brewer was a player, and never thought one girl could change his whole perspective on life. Do you think he can change his ways to get the girl of his dreams? Rated T just to be safe


Copy right- I do not own kickin it

Sorry for typos

Hi. I'm Kimberly Anne Crawford. But call me Kim, any other name but that I'll Kill you. Oh ya I almost forgot imp a 4th degree black belt in karate so I suggest not to mess with me.

Kim and her family just moved to Seaford, from Tennessee.

First day of school Kim's Pov: 

I walked into school ready to learn. Quickly I ran to the office and got my scheadual. I walked into home room and took my seat in the back.

Once I sat down a Muscular boy sat down next to me.

''hey there blonde'' he said

I just ignored him

'' im jack , Jack brewer''

'' Guess what I don't care'' I said

Well he sure got mad '' do you know who your talking too'' he asked a bit angry

"Yay, im talking to an ass, whats new" I answered

" haha funny'' he said with a smirk, ''but seriously wanna go out tonight and have a little fun?" he asked

" Sure but not with you" I answered then got up and moved my seat next to a brown haired girl

''hi im the new kid kim''

''oh hi im Grace'' she answered

'' I saw you were talking to Jack brewer, what did he say?" she asked

'' he was being such an ass and like demanded I go out with him, but instead I said no''

''Are you serious'' She said excitingly.

'' ya im serious why so surprised''? "its just that nobody has ever declined or stood up to him like that, there too afraid cause he's a 3rd degree black belt and a player'' Grace said

'' well he's just lucky I didn't get too mad and flip him, he's not the toughest black belt anymore.'' I said

Grace look confused '' what do you mean''

'' well grace im a 4th degree black belt and can kick anyone's ass any day'' I said confidently.

But what I didn't know is, I didn't hear the last from jack brewer.

Time skip One week later At lunch Kim's Pov: 

I was sitting with grace at lunch when all of a sudden Jack came up to me with his weird gang friends and started annoying us.

''hey kim'' he said seductively '' how's it going'' I just ignored him

'' stop being such rude and answer me'' jack said in a threatening voice.

So I just got up and headed to my locker. On my way there I felt someone behind me, then there was a hand on my arm. out of reflect, I flipped the person.

''OMG im so sor-'' I stopped short the person I flipped was the one and only Jack Brewer.

'' Where did you get reflectes like that Blonde''

'' im a 4th degree black belt what do you think'' after I said this jack looked pist

'' no way some weird dumb blonde is a higher belt then me'' he said

I lost it after that'' who you calling dumb mop head'' I just flipped him and left so he couldn't answer

Jack's Pov-

She flipped me, she fucking flipped me. No one can do that not even my dad can flip me.

But something weird happened, Kim's touch made jack feel different, did he like? No way a told himself, a voice told him he did.

Jack didn't know what was going on. He never really felt like this before.

He always thought love wasn't for him, that it didn't existed.

Later that day jack was in his room listening to music when he got a text from his mom saying(jacks mom in italics jack in bold)

''_Hey honey that the new neighbors from across the street invited us over for dinner, so get ready''_

''**ok mom''**

'' _Also they have a daughter your age so maybe you can become friends''_

After jack read the text he hopped that the daughter could be another one of his "_girls"_

Time skip Jack's Pov: 

When me, mom and dad got to the house and rang the bell, we were greeted by a man and women with blonde hair that looked around in there thirties.

''Hi I'm Sarah Crawford and this is My husband Joe". She said

my eyes went wide, so if there were Mrs and Mr Crawford and had a daughter my age that means-

'' oh and this is my daughter Kimberly, but you can call her kim '' Sad Sarah

After Kim introduce herself to my parents, her eyes went wide when she saw me. the only thing I thought was

"_this going to be fun"_

**The End**

**Please review this is my first story, I really want to know if I did good.**


End file.
